Talk:EMP
EMP's Duration Does this kill streak disable electronic equipment permanently, or do they come back online some time after use? -Halcyon VI 17:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I found out. It's temporary. Halcyon VI 01:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) In other news, I thought that it was called an "emp" and not "E.M.P."... seriously who calls it that? :P. No seriously though. should it also be mentioned that the E.M.P. also causes affected players' screens to go slightly fuzzy and discolored? As for time... I believe It's about 1 and ahalf minutes, to 2 minutes... need to double check.... --Razgriez 07:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :One minute. Exactly. -Halcyon VI 15:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) E.M.P. certain chips (not exactly clear, and this isn't a firm assertion i can back up) can recover/ or survive from an EMP blast. landlines and anything connected to land based communication would be utterly destroyed as they conduct the E.M.P., but independent devices (the Vietnam era manpack radio actually would function after an E.M.P.) would be less affected. Military systems were designed with defense against E.M.P.s in mind, but of course nowadays most of the military is not shielded. of course you can't really say that the Russian invasion of the U.S. was realistic at all. RPG 7's when the Russians have RPG 32s already? With NORAD unaware they could have done high altitude nuclear explosions to wipe out American electronics. the E.M.P. in second sun was mostly realistic, except for the fact that that E.M.P. would have damaged electronics in a 400km radius, from maybe Missouri to 200km into the Atlantic (affecting the ships out in the ocean too) - sorry this is a poor quality response but the best I could do in a short period of time. :Heh, well, the Call of Duty series has never been realistic. Moozipan Cheese 11:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Minor Points The first and the last bullet points of the Trivia section say the same thing, so one needs to be removed. Also, on the Tactical Nuke page, in the trivia it says that the EMP will stop the countdown if used after, contrary to the trivia on this page. The inaccurate information needs to be corrected. I'm noting that many seem to keep spreading the notion that EADs do not drop EMPs, despite the fact that they clearly do as of patch 1.07. Any particular reasoning for perpetuating this? They're rare, but certainly not unobtainable. Mechanical 42 02:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh I've gotten my fair amount of EMP's from Airdrops. Those people who say they've never gotten one from Airdrops are just unlucky. lol.~~IIID Empire 18:50, Jan.13,10. Again, having pulled yet another EMP from an EAD, I stand by my statement the information on this page is flawed. Perhaps the drop figures are different between game versions? (See also: World at War MP40 statistics) Mechanical 42 01:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It just might be pure luck. Who knows. It might even be like a huge dice and it "rolls" while you acquire it, if you catch my drift.~~IIID Empire 18:04, Jan.17,10 Trivia Can someone verify "It is possible to survive a Tactical Nuke if you have EMP and Final Stand. Before the Nuke detonates, fire an EMP. When the Nuke goes off, you will Final Stand. But you still lose." it seems incorrect, but I'm not sure. . 02:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Stinger I've been able to lock onto harriers and choppers while an EMP was online. I suggest someone double check it. Stinger that's not right. an EMP destroys all killstreak rewards besides EADs and Nukes. So a harrier couldn't possibly be flying during one. 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Unrealistic I have noted that EMPs do not wipe out friendly electronics. This is highly unrealistic, as EMPs do not play favorites. Also, sorry about that last post, don't know how to reply in the same section. :COD isn't a realistic game. --Scottie theNerd 16:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) for the sake of game balance.. it wouldn't be worth the 15 kills if it hurt you as much as it did the other team. Not sure if anyone else can confirm though, but I just finished a match where I used an EMP, and it appears to destroy friendly air support as well? At least I called in a care package and immediately used the EMP and the care package helicopter went down immediatel. Throwing Knife? It states in the trivia section that the Throwing Knife falls to the ground... that cannot be right. to the YOUTUBEMOBILE Mr. WJ 17:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You can still throw the knife, but the crosshairs are not there. The E.M.P. does not eliminate allied killstreaks. If it did, then it would be a lot more useless and probably a much lower killstreak. I have never obtained one from an EAD, but that doesn't mean it's impossible *seeing as how I don't use them that often". Your care package may have been destroyed by a REALLY lucky rocket shot, and I, interestingly enough, once accidentally destroyed a care package with...a predator misslie.